


You're In My Chair

by mcgnusbane



Series: The Bane Siblings [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bane Siblings, Canon Compliant, Fluff, For the most part, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgnusbane/pseuds/mcgnusbane
Summary: "Magnus?” Alec started slowly, putting his blade back in its drawer. “Who is this?”Everyone nodded in agreement, the suspense becoming too much.“This is Aurora…my sister,”Or the one were the gang meet Magnus' sister.





	You're In My Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first part of the bane siblings series (and the first thing I've ever properly written be gentle with me).
> 
> Also thank you to Elisa for the name ily and Abi for getting me hyped enough to actually write this.

Walking into an empty loft was something that Magnus had been accustomed to for years. Standing just inside the door after a long day of clients, debating whether or not he should go out and surround himself with the dangerous allure of alcohol and faceless strangers or if he should just drown himself in his whiskey cart and a head full of ghosts. But now he had Alec to pull him back from drowning and let him breathe for a little while, which is why he was more than disappointed to come home to a dark apartment for the fifth night in a row. The war may be over for now, but with the disappearing Asmodei and the peace between the Downworld and Nephilim close to shattering, Alec had to spend most nights at the Institute. 

Stepping further into the loft he could feel the exhaustion clawing its way behind his eyes and the dull aching in his veins taking over all his senses. It has been like this for weeks, after Valentine and Azazel he felt disconnected with his magic, as if it didn’t trust the body that it was in. He was coping sure, but on days like this he feels like nothing but a hollowed-out version of the broken man he used to be and he doesn’t know how to pull himself back from spiralling. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, accepting that breathing was simply going to be a little bit harder tonight. Just as he went to pour himself a drink he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Groaning at the thought of anyone needing him, he looked at his phone and smiled slightly at the name on his screen.

“Alexander, I have never been happier to hear your voice,” Magnus said, sighing slightly at the end.

“Is everything alright?” Alec asked, concern lacing his voice.

Magnus chucked slightly, the poor boy was always worried about Magnus these days. “I’m fine don’t worry. I’m just a bit drained of magic but I’ll be alright once I’ve rested for a bit.” He hated keeping things from him, but sometimes lying hurts less than reliving the hours he spent in that cell. 

“Do you think you’ll feel better in a couple hours?”

“I should be, why?” He could hear the hesitancy in Alec’s voice, and couldn’t help the slight feeling of irritation at being treated as if he could fall apart at any minute. 

“Izzy was asking about you, she’s worried you know, after everything that happened...” Alec trailed off, the ‘with Valentine’ going unsaid. “She thought it’d be a good idea if everyone took the night off and came over to the loft.”

Magnus frowned slightly, not used to people thinking about him so much. And positively hating feeling so weak. But of course, he knew they meant well and in all honestly, despite his brain screaming at him to continue on the nights journey of isolation, he could do probably do with the company.

“And who would ‘everyone’ be, my love?” He asked, hoping he was masking the frustration lacing his voice.

“Well, me and Izzy, obviously. And Jace, Clary, Simon and Maia. Luke was going to come but he’s out with my mom tonight.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get over it. Maryse Lightwood falling for the alpha of the New York pack,”Magnus said chuckling, remembering a stunned Luke showing up at his door with the stupidest grin on his face.

“Trust me, no one’s more surprised than me,” Alec laughed. “So, what do you say?”

Magnus thought for a moment and decided to ignore his own head. “I’ll get the drinks ready.”  
-

“I still can’t believe my Dad is currently out with your Mom.”

“Listen Clary, Raziel himself can’t believe it.”

The night had been going well so far, considering the circumstances. While Magnus was still on edge, the dull ache still lingering, he felt content at least. How could he not be when he felt the familiar press of Alec against his shoulder and his hand brushing his leg. It was amazing really, how calming Alec’s presence was. It scared him at times, giving so much of himself to one person, even his magic seemed to relax more, something it was barely doing with Magnus these days. He felt Alec’s hands squeeze his before he kissed the back of it, as if reading Magnus’ mind. He swears he falls more and more in love with this man every day, the thought equally is heart-warming as it was terrifying. He looked to everyone else and couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face. 

Jace was sitting on his blue armchair, arguing with Simon over something that Magnus didn’t have the energy or the desire to care about. Izzy was on the floor with Maia and Clary, none of them wanting to sit beside Alec and him on the couch, not that he was complaining, the thought of someone else sat close to him making him slightly nervous. Everyone was relaxed, drinks in hand, relishing in what it would feel like if the world wasn’t always ready to burn. Yes, the war may not be completely over yet but here they are, alive and happy, even if it was for a short while.

He was forced out of his thoughts when a portal suddenly opened up near the front door. Alec immediately went for the seraph blade he kept in Magnus’ coffee table while everyone else looked ready to take on whatever had gotten through the wards. Except Simon of course, who just looked confused and slightly alarmed. Magnus, however, simply continued drinking his whiskey, rolling his eyes slightly but overall seeming unfazed by what was going on. Just as Alec was about to stand and find out who was on the other side of the portal, a suitcase was thrown into the loft, followed by a girl holding two large bags.

“Hey.” she said simply, placing her bags beside her suitcase and making her way over to Magnus’ alcohol cart to pour herself a drink. Everyone, except Magnus, all stared at each other, no one feeling any immediate danger but all feeling widely confused as to who had just made themselves at home in Magnus and Alec’s loft. Izzy mouthed a “what?” at Alec who just shrugged his shoulders, completely at a loss.

They all looked to the girl. She seemed young, in her twenties at the most, Alec faintly recognised her but he had no idea from where. He was almost sure that he’d never met this girl before but something about her seemed so familiar. Something in her eyes and the way she carried herself.

After the girl had made her drink she walked up to the chair that Jace was currently draped over.

“You’re in my chair,” she said, sounding almost impatient. Jace just stared at her for a second not knowing what to do before getting up and going to sit on the floor beside Simon. The girl then made herself comfortable and took a sip of her drink. Alec and Jace just stared at Magnus while everyone else just looked at each other, no one wanting to break the silence. But Magnus was still enjoying his drink, as if the past few minutes hadn’t even happened, looking at the girl with amusement in his eyes.

The girl had a look around the room, taking everyone in properly for the first time, smirking slightly at the lost look on their faces.

“Well Magnus, do you plan on introducing me to your friends? We don’t want to be rude now, do we?” she asked, looking very satisfied with Magnus’ answering eye roll.

“You know, if you want to remain oh so “mysterious” you can’t keep showing up here every few decades unannounced,” Magnus said sounding slightly irritated but more fond than anything else.

“Your hospitality skills are abysmal Magnus. Whatever happened to those manners that you harp on about so often, hm?”

“My hospitality only extends so far I’m afraid.”

“Grouch,” she said smiling widely. “You can put the seraph blade down Shadowhunter, I come in peace.” Magnus couldn’t help but the small grin on his face. 

“Magnus?” Alec started slowly, putting his blade back in its drawer. “Who is this?”

Everyone nodded in agreement, the suspense becoming too much.

Magnus sighed quietly, taking a gulp of his drink, bracing himself for the onslaught of questions he was undoubtedly about to receive. “This is Aurora...my sister.”

“Twin sister to be exact,” Aurora chimed in, thoroughly enjoying the whole situation.

They were all silent for a moment before Simon’s brain had decided it’d had enough. 

“Wait…sister? You have sister? Why haven’t you mentioned her before? I mean, really Magnus, we all never shut up about our family and you haven’t once thought to mention that you had one too- Wait can warlocks even have a twin? I mean I don’t know how it all works exactly but- “

“Simon, shut up,” Clary said quietly, noticing Alec just staring at Magnus, not quite sure how to process what he’d just heard but definitely needing Simon to quit rambling. Magnus started looking slightly nervous, unsure how Alec was going to react after realising just who Aurora was. He loved him, but he was a Shadowhunter after all.

“Sister...you mean she’s…she’s real?” Alec asked, seeming more shocked than anything.

“She has a name thank you very much. It’s nice to meet you Alec, my brother’s told me an awful lot about you,” Aurora answered. She looked at Alec with a large grin, as he blushed. Magnus was right, his blush was adorable.

“What do you mean “she’s real”? Who are you?” Maia asked looking between Alec and Aurora, never having heard anything about Magnus having a sister before.

“It’s a myth amongst the Shadowworld...” Jace began, looking almost warily at Aurora who was laughing slightly at yet another eye roll from Magnus. “That the great and powerful Magnus Bane had a twin sister. It was said that the two could tear down a thousand cities with the snap of their fingers. That she was as fiery and dangerous as Edom itself.” He paused, interrupted by the sound of Magnus scoffing. With a wave from Magnus, he continued. 

“No one knows what happened to her or if she even existed. There’s no files in the Clave’s records and whenever anyone who was old enough to know was asked, including Magnus, they all denied that she was real. It was just a story to most of us, until now I guess,” he finished, chucking in disbelief.

“As fiery and dangerous as Edom itself,” Aurora chuckled. “I like that, very poetic. Father would love it, wouldn’t he Magnus?”

“Father doesn’t love anything Little One, when will you realise?” Magnus said, standing up and making his way over to Aurora. Sighing in relief as everyone seemed too dazed to hone in on the mention of them having a father. 

“You’re such a bore at times Magnus,” she said, standing up and hugging her brother tightly.

They hadn’t seen each other in around sixteen years. They kept in touch of course, but even that seemingly blip in time was far too long a wait for twins as close as they were. It killed Magnus at times, being apart. Aurora had been his only family for what had felt like a thousand lifetimes, she’d been with him through it all. 

The first century had been the hardest for the twins. A century of growing older and staying young, losing those who at the time had felt like breathing in a life that left you feeling suffocated. They were each other’s life line in that way, one couldn't survive without the other. Now, after the incident with Valentine, Magnus needed her now more than ever, and he was sure she could feel it. And she could of course. If not through her magic, then through the way he shook slightly in her arms and held on a little too tight. She could feel the anxiety and exhaustion that had made home deep in his bones.

When they parted Izzy shook her head, still feeling utterly confused.

“Hold on, if you are actually Magnus’ sister then how have you went undetected? How do the Clave have nothing on you?” Izzy asked. It didn’t make sense. The Clave had files on everyone. They didn’t always go into a lot of detail, Magnus’ for example was quite bare, but there was at least something. And if Magnus was on record then it only made sense that his twin would be also.

“That’s a story for another time,” Aurora waved her hand dismissively, sitting back down. Having just met them all, she was definitely not ready to trust them that much, especially as most of them were shadowhunters. A couple of centuries ago she would have panicked at walking into a room full of Nephilim, but having a brother as good as memory spells as Magnus was really helped put those anxieties at ease. It was because of this that Aurora saw no problem in keeping her glamour off, knowing that if someone saw her own cat eyes and put the pieces together Magnus could simply make them forget. He, however, didn’t agree and had expressed multiple times during of multiple arguments that if she was to show up her eyes must be hidden. She’d given in after a while, knowing her brother was almost as stubborn as her and was most definitely never going to let it go.

She had another look at everyone, feeling uncertain for a moment before adding “I’m assuming it goes unsaid that you won’t be telling anyone about me. My name doesn’t leave this room, understood?”

They were unsure of course, not knowing how much they could trust her giving that she had been lying to the Clave for god knows how many years. It went against every fibre if their shadowhunter training, but at the look of desperation on Magnus’ face they relented, nodding sincerely at Aurora who for the first time that night flashed them a genuine smile.

“Fantastic, but for now, I’d really like to get to know Magnus’ new little gang. Especially you,” Aurora said, winking at Maia. Alec was really starting to see the resemblance now.  
Maia’s eyes widened as she realised that Aurora was, in fact, actually talking to her. “Well, I mean, there’s not much to know,” she said, blushing slightly.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll find something,” Aurora said smirking. “Magnus, are your little get togethers always so drab? I mean really, you have unlimited magic at the touch of your fingertips and yet you can’t turn on a stereo?”

Everyone apart from Alec laughed as Aurora snapped her fingers, turning on some music and filling up their drinks. Magnus could see that Alec was still wary, they all were of course, but for the most part they seemed to accept that this was real and happening and that there was no harm in having fun and letting off some steam for once. Life wasn’t always about being on guard. Alec clearly couldn’t switch off so easily.

“Alexander…” Magnus said softly. Alec tore his eyes away from Aurora and looked at Magnus. “Look, I know I lied when you first asked me about Aurora and I promise I’ll explain why one day but she’s my sister. Just get to know her, please. She’s my family just as much as you all are and I want you all to get on well. I never expected you to ever meet her and I wish it was under better circumstance.”

Alec’s heart lurched at the slight look of dread on Magnus’ face, he couldn’t help but feel that something was off about Aurora. But being mad at Magnus for protecting his sister? Alec would never dream of it, knowing he would do the same in a heartbeat if Izzy was to ask. He looked at Aurora, who was now listening to Simon and Clary ramble on about how they came about the Shadowworld. Everyone was laughing and drinking and seemed far more at ease than they were when she had first walked in. Alec smiled slightly and looked back a Magnus.

“Magnus, it’s okay. I know you wouldn’t lie to me without a good reason. I trust you and if you trust her then what reason do I have to shut her out?”

Magnus couldn’t help but sigh out of relief. There wasn’t a day that went by were he didn’t thank the universe for giving him Alec.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alec said kissing him softly.

“Are they always this adorable?” Aurora asked teasingly. “What have you done to my brother Alec? He’s like a lovesick puppy.”

“Oh my god you should’ve seen the wedding!” Simon shouted, while Alec groaned in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @mcgnus-bane


End file.
